Fall of God
by The Dead Jester
Summary: Takes place after HTTYD2. The creator of humanity, has deemed humans a failure and seeks to have his own creation destroyed. Can Hiccup destroy a god and save humanity? Or will he fade from existence? WARNING: Contains spoilers from HTTYD2, religious symbolism, and violence.
1. Prologue

In the beginning of time, there lived an eternal being. That being's name was Dolin. Dolin was the master of the universe, time, and space. It is not known what created Dolin and Dolin did not know himself, he simply existed. After living many eons alone in the empty space that was the universe, Dolin grew tired of his loneliness and decided to create life. He chose a planet near a large star to place his life.

He created plants, animals, mountains, and the seas. The animals roamed the world and hunted, while the plants harvested on more natural resources. Peace lived throughout the land and Dolin was happy. Watching the planet, however, was tedious for one god, and so Dolin came up with a solution. He split his body into two persons, who would both watch the world together. The first being was Kondr, a dignified god who helmed the powers of light and hope. The second was Bleiandi, a hyper god who ruled the powers of natural cause and effect and darkness.

Unfortunately for Dolin, the two beings never got along, both having different opinions on how the world should work. One day, Kondr created what he considered the foundation of the planet; the Iumahni, also known as humans. Kondr gave them the ability to build and speak of their own person. Bleiandi appreciated the creation, but was annoyed at how Kondr had treated the humans. Despite Kondr giving the humans many parts of the body and many different ways of living, Kondr ordered the humans to live a certain way, and forbade them from doing things he did not like.

Bleiandi was disgusted with Kondr's dictatorial manner. He believed that the humans should embrace themselves and all that they encompass. Kondr disagreed, stating that if he did not order the humans around, they would fall into chaos. The conflict grew into a serious scale, to the point that Kondr and Bleiandi fought atop the higher planes to determine who would rule the earth once and for all. Bleiandi lost the battle and was cast down into the depths of the earth.

Kondr created a dark chasm to coincide with the higher plane he lived in. He used this as a form of judgement. Those who obeyed him would live with him in the higher plane, those who did not would fall into the depths of the underworld chasm, where they would suffer eternally. Bleiandi was forced to oversee the chasm as punishment for losing the battle.

Bleiandi did not cease his rebellion, however, and created a species to counter the humans. Bleiandi called them, the Deimoni, also known as dragons. Using the dragons, Bleiandi declared war on Kondr's creation and the two sides fought for thousands of years.

The tides changed, however, when a young boy and his small village began to embrace the dragons, and the two sides began to live together in harmony. Bleiandi was delighted by the sight, seeing it as the humans evolving from their programmed roles. Kondr, however, was furious. Kondr saw this as the humans betraying their creator and as the young villages influence began to grow, Kondr dubbed his creation a failure.

Using the souls who have ascended to the higher plane, Kondr had given the righteous souls wings of birds and named them the Angeliano, also known as angels. Kondr planned to send his army to destroy the human and dragon races so that he may place a new species for the realm. Bleiandi planned to counter this attack by uniting the human and dragon forces together in a counterattack.

To unite the army, Bleiandi chose to seek the assistance of the human who started the peace between the two species in the first place. This young chieftain was enjoying peace, in the small village of Berk.


	2. The First Chapter: God's Messenger

It has been months since Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had been elevated to Chief of Berk but, despite what he originally thought, things had been going smoothly. With the help of the dragons, the villagers of Berk were beginning to rebuild their city after the invasion from Drago Bludvist and peace was in the midst.

Hiccup was in the middle of a Dragon Race game and he had tied for the lead with his lover Astrid. As the black sheep was launched into the air, Both dragons launched towards the sheep as Astrid caught it first.

"Sorry hun, but this just isn't your day!" Astrid smiled as she looked at Hiccup behind her.

"You're right!" Hiccup said as he suddenly, with Toothless, maneuvered under Astrid and bumped her dragon Stormfly from under her. As the black sheep soared into the air, Hiccup grabbed the sheep and flew past Astrid. Hiccup smiled as he looked back and spoke, "Everyday is my day!" Hiccup then began to fly towards the goal but not before being intercepted by the Thorston twins.

"Haha! We got this one in the bag Barf!" After Ruffnut spoke, however, Tuffnut stole the sheep from her.

"You mean I got this one in the bag!" The twins suddenly began jerking the black sheep back and forth.

"We are not doing this again Tuff!"

Hiccup immediately took advantage of the opportunity by having Toothless roar, startling the two and causing them to drop the sheep. Snotlout Jorgensen immediately grabbed the sheep and lined his dragon up with Barf.

"Here you go Ruffnut!" Snotlout then dropped the sheep to Ruffnut, but most of what he got in return was Ruffnut rolling her eyes. Her eyes rolled back into place, however, when Eret flew up to her place. Smitten, Ruffnut immeditely threw the sheep to Eret.

"Uhh... Thanks?" Eret was confused, but went along with it and flew forward.

"No problem..." Ruffnut flew into a daze as she watched Eret fly off.

"What is wrong with you Ruff!? You just gave him the black sheep!" Despite Tuff's ranting Ruffnut could hear nothing.

"Yeah, I did..."

Eret began flying towards the goal but was suddenly rushed by Astrid who stole the sheep from his arms.

"Nothing like a little swiftness to edge yourself ahead of the competition." Astrid said as she trailed ahead. Out of nowhere, a voice responded to her claim.

"I couldn't agree more!" It was Hiccup, who had stolen the sheep from under her nose. She hadn't even noticed that the sheep was gone. By the time she realized this, Hiccup had already dropped the sheep in the hole and won the game.

"Hiccup wins again..." Fishlegs Ingerman moaned as he landed on the ground.

"You do realize that this means you, Astrid, and I all have two wins now?" Eret spoke to Hiccup as if issuing a challenge.

"We three will need to have a tie breaker sometime!" Hiccup said as Astrid walked towards them.

As the players were leaving the game arena, Hiccup and Astrid flew away together on their dragons. They landed on a small cliff island which Hiccup had named jokingly "Itchy Armpit Island". Despite it being a joke, the name stuck.

"Is it responsible for the Chief to be going here every so often?" Astrid smirked at Hiccup to which he responded.

"It is when your mother is the real chief!" Hiccup and Astrid laughed. It was true, as many in the village had acknowledged that his coronation was a heat of the moment event. While he was still chief, his mother was recognized as the villages authority figure, not legitimately.

"Oh come on. You know you are a born leader. Are you still worrying about this? Did the stuff with Drago teach you nothing?"

"It's not that. I truly believe I have what it takes at this point. My mom, however, is seriously enjoying herself. I get the feeling it takes her mind off of dad, or it reminds her of him, not sure which but I don't intend to stop her."

Both parties frowned. Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father, had died after receiving a close and direct fire blast from Toothless, who was under the control of the Alpha Dragon. While Hiccup tried to not show it, the burden of his father's death weighed heavily on him , and Astrid could see through him regardless. She quickly held his hand and came close to him.

"Your father was a great Chief and he loved you very much. There was nothing you could do, it wasn't your fault." Astrid slightly smiled as she stroked his cheek. Hiccup put her hand closer.

"I know. It hurts though, sometimes I wish he were here, to keep being annoyingly pushy about things I don't want to hear. I guess you don't know what you got until it's gone."

"He's never gone. He will always live in your heart." Hiccup laughed as she pointed at his heart.

"You seem to bring everything back to my heart. What am I going to do if I have a heart attack? You going to blame my brain?"

"You need to have a brain in order for me to blame it!"

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"In all seriousness though. If there is one thing I know about you it is that you have the strongest heart. With this powerhouse you have, you can overcome any obstacles, no matter what they are."

"Thank you Astrid." The two lovers kissed until Hiccup stopped them.

"What is it?" Astrid looked at Hiccup, slightly worried.

"It just ruins the moment when you realize we are kissing on Itchy Armpit Island..." Astrid busted out laughing at the realization.

"You really need to rename the island Hiccup!"

"I know, I know. I just can't think of anything better."

"All I know is that name stinks."

"Boy Astrid, you sure are punny today."

"Aren't I?" They both laughed.

"We should probably get going. Can't stay away from Berk too long." After Hiccup's declaration, he and Astrid flew back towards the village.

* * *

Hiccup entered Gobber's workshop as Gobber was working on a few things.

"Welcome Chief! What brings you here?" Gobber looked at Hiccup awkwardly, as if he didn't expect his presence."

"Hey Gobber, is Mom here?" Hiccup began looking around for his mother as he spoke.

"Oh no, your mother is down by the hall, preparing for new academy recruits. They should be appearing in a couple of days."

Hiccup slapped his forehead as he spoke.

"That's right! Mom and I are supposed to be teaching the new recruits! I completely forgot!"

Almost as soon as he finished, Hiccup ran towards the hall to meet with his mother.

* * *

As Hiccup walked into the hall, he saw people everywhere cleaning up the area and setting it up for the students orientation. Hiccup was having a hard time trying not to bump into people as they were running everywhere. At the center of the chaos was his mother directing traffic.

"No! Put those cups on the left side! Left side!" Hiccup approached his mother with caution, her directive nature struck fear in the hearts of even the mightiest vikings.

"Uhhh, hey Mom." Hiccup said softly as she looked at him.

"Hiccup!" Valka came down and hugged her son as she spoke, "That was a brilliant game earlier! You did a wonderful job!"

"Ah thanks Mom, I try my best. Of course Eret, Astrid, and I are all tied with 2 wins so we were thinking about doing a tie breaker match between the three of us."

"That sounds fantastic!"

"So... How are the preparations going?"

"Very good! Everything is almost ready. Soon you and I will be training new Hiccup's!"

"Wrong person to model after Mom!" The two giggled as Hiccup watched the hall. He began to picture his earlier days at the hall, back when Dragons were still the enemy. It seemed like yesterday in his mind. His mother put her hand on his shoulder as she watched his expression.

"To think how you have changed what I thought could never be changed. Unbelievable. You should be proud of yourself after defending this village against the impossible Hiccup. Stoick would very proud of you."

"I know Mom, thanks." He smiled as the preparations continued. Eventually, Hiccup went outside to catch some air.

* * *

Hiccup breathed the fresh air that surrounded him. It had seemed that for all the peace the village was feeling, he was the only one who wasn't peaceful. He couldn't get the thought of his father out of his mind, and was beginning to have trouble sleeping because of it. As he took a deep breathe of fresh air, he turned to toothless, who simply cocked its head.

"I know, I know. You're beginning to sound like Astrid." Toothless simply nodded its head towards Hiccup, agreeing with his sentiment.

"I need to be celebrating instead of moping! I shouldn't waste this time of peace you kno-"

Hiccup was cut off by a hooded figure standing away from Hiccup, staring at him. His dark presence surprised Hiccup and slightly scared him to boot. The hooded figure suddenly spoke in a dark and mysterious tone to Hiccup's confusion.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Your trials have only just begun."


End file.
